A Cure for Boredom
by LoveIsMoreThanDesire
Summary: Sherlock takes his boredom a little too far when it causes John's tea to go everywhere. Contains non-sexual spanking. Not your thing then please ignore.


**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own a thing. No money is made from this story, Just written for your entertainment._

**WARNINGS: **_This Story contains **non-sexual spanking**, please click back now if this is not your thing. Thanks _

**Hello everyone, I am very sorry it's been awhile. My muse ran away and I have had some soul searching to do. But I am back now so don't fret. I will have some more updates for you soon. Here is my first Sherlock story please be nice **** As always constructive criticism is welcome. **

_sherlocksherlocksherlocksherlocksherlocksherlocksh erlocksherlocksherlock_

**A Cure for Boredom**

John Watson was a patient man. But even he was beginning to lose it. Sherlock was running up and down the house like a kid on a sugar high. Throwing things here and there all because he was bored, occasionally John heard something crash and break. He sipped his tea patiently before the hurricane of Sherlock ran into him, knocking the cup flying out his hand.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" John shouted.

A brief look of fear crossed Sherlock's eyes as he thought John might just pack up and leave.

So when John moved forward and grabbed him by the ear Sherlock yelped and his eyes went wide. John dragged him by his ear up the stairs and into John's room ignoring the yelping and begging to let him go, he led Sherlock to the bed and he twisted his ear so that Sherlock was bent over. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Sherlock over his knees.

Sherlock began struggling at once fully aware now of what was happening.

"John, you're not serious. I'm a grown man!"

John ignored him and pulled Sherlock's trousers down. Silently thanking Mycroft for his advice. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, using his other hand he removed it and opened the text.

-You're welcome- MH

John shook his head; he didn't want to know how Mycroft knew. Sherlock took this opportunity to escape. John let him go and took a deep breath.

"Sherlock if you do not get your behind back in here I am calling Mycroft!" He shouted.

John listened as something crashed in the kitchen and waited patiently for Sherlock to come back. He let a smile grace his features when he heard a sharp knock at the door.

Mycroft was here and he hadn't even called him.

John let his face go back to neutral as he heard footsteps racing back upstairs. Sherlock raced into the room and locked the door.

"Look John I'm really sorry for knocking your tea over, you didn't need to call Mycroft."

"I didn't." John replied simply.

There was a tap at the door.

John stood to let Mycroft in but was stopped by a nervous Sherlock.

"John don't please?"

John calmly moved Sherlock away and opened the door. Mycroft was standing very seriously and casually handed John a smooth thin paddle and sharply turned away and went downstairs.

Sherlock let out a small whimper. John raised his eyebrows; Sherlock wasn't one for letting his emotions slide. John nodded to himself knowing he made the right decision. He moved over to the bed placing the paddle beside him and positioned himself and looked at Sherlock, he looked so much like a child that John bit the inside of his cheek to stop from laughing.

"Sherlock, Front and centre!" John barked with authority.

Sherlock snapped to attention and did as he was told. John was little surprised to say the least.

"Do you know why I'm going to spank you like a naughty child?"

John watched as confusion crossed Sherlock's face.

"I knocked your tea over?"

John sighed.

"Sherlock, you have been running up and down the flat creating chaos everywhere like a child who'd had too much sugar! You have been behaving more like a child and I am going to punish you like a one."

John beckoned for Sherlock to go over his lap. Sherlock shook his head fast and stepped back. Sighing John stood and moved to grab Sherlock only to have him bolt out the door. John was going to chase after him until he heard Mycroft shouting.

"Sherlock stop being a brat and accept your punishment! Let me help you."

John Watson listened as the older Holmes grabbed Sherlock and began spanking him all the way up the stairs. He propelled Sherlock towards John with a firmer spank and walked away. Sherlock pouted and the yelped as John grabbed his ear.

"Ow, OW, OW! John let me go!"

"No Sherlock, you earned this."

John repositioned himself on the bed and pulled Sherlock over his lap. He removed Sherlock's underwear and landed a sharp smack to his backside. He calmly fell into a rhythm of spanks until Sherlock started letting out small whimpers. When he paused to grab the paddle Sherlock tried to get up.

"No Sherlock we are not finished yet. You haven't learned your lesson."

"John this is ridiculous, I am not a child and you can't do this." Sherlock stomped John's foot and jumped up when John let go.

"Fine! I am going out! Don't stay up."

John angrily pushed him away and grabbed his coat storming off downstairs. Sherlock flinched slightly when the front door slammed.

Sherlock hastily put his underwear and pants back on; he had not a single idea on why John was acting like this. He glared at the paddle and picked it up. Walking over to the window he opened it.

"Dear Brother if you are doing what I think you're doing you will regret it!" Mycroft yelled from downstairs.

Sherlock huffed and threw it under the bed.

"What are you still doing here Mycroft? Don't you have an important meeting to go to?" He yelled back.

"I am here because you need an attitude adjustment and moral support for John; although I think he is quite upset."

Sherlock walked downstairs and stood as far away from Mycroft as he could.

"Why is John so upset? I don't understand." Sherlock asked.

"Brother, he puts up with all your...tendencies with a lot of patience. I think you went a bit too far ahead of yourself again."

Sherlock nodded thoughtfully.

"So when I knocked his tea over it upset him?"

Mycroft shook his head. He rose from the chair and looked at his fidgety little brother.

"I suggest you think hard about what you have done and apologize to John when he shall return."

With that Mycroft left. Sherlock stood feeling rather confused. He didn't understand society but he did feel slightly bad and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. He looked around the room and winced slightly. It did look like a hurricane had passed through the room. Suddenly his personal light bulb went off. Maybe if he cleaned up John wouldn't be so angry when he came home.

Sherlock searched the kitchen for rubbish bags.

"Uh huh! Gotcha."

He hummed as he cleaned out the fridge of his more unattractive experiments and out of date food. Then he went around scooping up papers and putting them in nice neat piles, placed all the dirty dishes in the sink.

Walking upstairs he cleared the bathroom of rubbish and proceeded to clean it until it was sparkling. Sherlock sat back on his heels after scrubbing the tub.

"Huh, cleaning is quite relaxing. I must note that for furthering experimenting" He mused.

Now he knew why John didn't mind too much about cleaning up after him. It must keep him calm and collected so he didn't shoot Sherlock.

Sherlock chuckled to himself; he was rather impressed that John hadn't spanked him earlier on in their friendship. He squirmed at the thought and jumped up and ran downstairs to finish the kitchen.

**So there is part one. What do you think? Scrap? Continue?**


End file.
